ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Franklin
. Overview Characters Main Characters * Jared Franklin (Breckin Meyer) - one half of the main protagonists. * Crash Bandicoot (Chris Pratt in style of Peter Quill/Star-Lord, speaking voice) - a bandicoot and Franklin's new partner. Recurring Characters * Peter Bash (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) - Franklin's former partner. He is usually seen when a character seeks the two lawyers' help, to which he says "This is why I'm not in this series?!". * Garfield (Frank Welker) - one of Franklin's 'old friends'. He was first seen in the pilot as a reference to the 2004 Garfield movie, which starred Breckin Meyer as Jon Arbuckle. Clients * Lucy van Pelt (Katelin Petersen) - She is sent to court for killing Charlie Brown (she accidentally killed him, by making him the football prank) and found guilty and sentenced to the electric chair. * Tom and Jerry (both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - They sue Spike for assault, and with Franklin and Crash's help, found him guilty. * Barnyard Dawg (Jeff Bergman) - He is taken to court for assaulting Foghorn Leghorn, and found guilty. * Spy Fox (Roger Moore) - He is sent to court for spying on William the Kid and is found not guilty. * Link (Rob Paulsen) - He is sent to court for destruction of propert pots and is found not guilty. * Rayman (Tom Kenny) - He sues the Rabbids for stealing his franchise and with Franklin and Crash's help finds them guilty. * Solid Snake (David Hayter) - He is sent to court for stalking Revolver Ocelot and is found not guilty. * Sly Cooper (Greg Cipes) - He is sent to court for stealing priceless jewels and found not guilty. * DJ Cadence (Christina Taber) - She is sent to court for the let loose scandal and with Franklin and Crash's help is found not guilty. * Henry Stickman - A silent stick figure he is sent to court for his many crimes and found guilty. * The O.W.C.A Agents - (Doofenshmirtz is voiced by Dan Povenmire) - The animal agents plus Doofenshmirtz they are called when O.W.C.A is sued for animal abuse and found not gulty. * Lisa (Jennifer Lawrence) - She is sued for murder of two bystandards and is found guilty. * Dirk the Daring (Rob Pauslon) - A knight that is sued for property damage and found not guilty * Crazylegs Crane (Bill Farmer) - A dimwitted crane who is sued for stealing a mama alligator's egg and found not guilty * Bullwinkle J. Moose (Tom Kenny) - A dimwitted moose who is framed by Fearless Leader for leading a neo nazi group and found not guilty * The Lemmings (various actors) - A group of Lemmings they are sued for destructive abuse and found not guilty * Gazelle (Shakira) -A pop singer in Zootopia who is sent to court for indecent exposure during one of her concerts and is found not guilty * Ratchet (Rob Paulson) - A lombax who is taken to court for riding a unliscenced vehicle and found not guilty * The PAW Patrol (various actors) - The pup protectors of Adventure Bay who are taken to court for biting the mayor and found not guilty * Dig Dug (Weird Al Yankovich) - A worker at the underground mine he is sent to court for damage done underground and found not guilty * Kirby (Roger Craig Smith) -The protector of Dreamland he is sent to court for destroying planets and found not guilty * Pac-Man (Dana Synder) - A eating machine he is sent to court for eating too much and found guilty * Toriel (Lucy Lawless) - The mother of Frisk who is sued by the child labor for child abuse and found not guilty * The Trixters (actors listed on The Trixters series page) - A group of rabbit superheros who are sent to court for damage and found not guilty * planet dolan gang-(same as on the videos) a famous youtube gang of cartoons they are sued with false knowledge and found not guilty * ash ketchum(tara strong)-a 10 year old boy wanting to become a master he is sued for capturing pokemon and found not guilty * tracer-(tabitha st. german)-the speedy sharpshooter she is sued for her pose on the overwatch game cover and found not guilty * the super hero squad (same as the super hero squad show)-a group superheros that protect superhero city they are sued for selling recalled toys and found not guilty * lara croft(heidi klum)-a treasure hunter who sues a perverted man for seducing her and with franklin and crash's help find him guilty * mega man-(Cathy Weseluck in style of Spike) a robotic super fighting robot he is sued for drunk driving and found not guilty * krystal-(tara strong) the female of the star fox crew she is sent to court for wearing inappropriate clothing and found not guilty * princess celestia- (same as in the series)the ruler of equestria she is sued for dictatorship and found not guilty * mike schmidt and jeremy fitzgerald- (ben stiler and bruce campbell)they sue freddy fazbears for unsafe working conditions especially the kiler animatronics and with frankling and crash's help find them guilty and freddy fazbears is shut down for good and they are all given all the pizza from the place much to their delight * talking tom-(roger craig smith)an internet star he is in court for swearing and found not guilty * Ladybug (Cristina Vee) -the heroine of France she is sued for property damage and found not guilty * Sonic the Hedgehog (Josh Keaton)- SEGA's mascot who seeks help from the duo to sue Eggman and seeks they're help again in a later episode when he is accused of ring smuggling * donkey kong (charlie adler)-a gorilla hero who is sent to court for hoarding all the bananas and foudn guilty * melissa (herself)-the resident bird of super planet dolan she is in court for tellling dolan's truths and found not guilty * the street fighter characters (various)-they are sued for illegal street fighitng and found not guilty with the duo's help * dipper-(same as the series) he is sued for the murder of his twin sister mabel and found not guilty * mallory mcmallard-(tara strong) the resident tough girl of the mighty ducks she is sued for abuse and found not guilty * jabberjaw-(same in harvey birdman) he is sued for causing a sharknado and is found not guilty * astro boy-(tara strong) the robot hero of japan he is in court for damagin robots and is found not guilty * laval-(ryan reynolds) the lion protector of chima he is sent to court for stealing chi and found not guilty * spongebob-(tom kenny) bikini bottom's lovable sponge he is sent to court for many crimes and found not guilty * megaman x-(roger craig smith) a model of megaman from the future he is sent to court for destruction of the tower and found not guilty * john arbucle-((Micheal cera) the owner of garfield he is sent for court for overfeeding franklin's friend garfield and found not guilty * bunsen-(tara strong) the sweetest most kindest first ever beast to attend a human school he is sent to court for destruction and found not guilty * bellybutton the rabbit-(same in the youtube series) he sues manly dan for destruction of the forest and with the duo's help finds him guilty * marge simpson-(same as the series she is from)she seeks the duo's help when she files for divorce but is relieved when the homer is revealed to be a fake robot made by mr.burns * conker-(chris seager) he seeks crash's help when he and gex decide to settle they're issues in court * gex-(ryan reynolds) he and conker settle they're issues in court * pulseman-(rob paulson) he is sued for stealing electrcity and found not guilty * bucky o hare-(bill adler) he sues the toad federation and with the duo's help they find them guilty * bucky o hare-(greg cipes) he is sued when he is sued for being an alien when coming down to earth * the chipmunks-(same as the animated series)-they are sent to court for illegal drinking and found not guilty * jellybean-(same as doodle toons) bellybutton's girlfriend she sues yosemite sam for illegally hunting her and with the duo's help finds him guilty * tawna bandicoot-(tara strong) crash's long lost girlfreind he defends her when she is accused of streaking and franklin is on break and tawna is found not guilty * spongebob square pants and patrick star-(same as they series) these two best friend from under sea they are sent to court when they are accused of being stoners and found not guilty * sir daniel-(ian mckellen) a knight who was raised from the dead he is accused of faking his death and found not guilty * vectorman-(macintosh computer) a robot made of orbs he is sued for polluting and found not guilty * donald duck (clarence nash)-he is sent to court for his anger issues and found not guilty * ty the tasmanian tiger (hugh jackman)-he is sent to court for causing damage and is found not guilty * sticks the badger(same as sonic boom)-she is said to have rabies and is found guilty and unfortunately ordered to be put down * harvey beaks (same as series)-he is sent to court for streaking and found not guilty * wild woody(same as the games)-the wild pencil he is sent to court for disturbing the peace and found not guilty * timmy turner(tara strong)-he sues vicky for being mean to him and with the duo's help find her guilty * sans(ben stiller)-a worker at the local bakery he is sent to court for being a terrorist and found not guilty * leonardo rapheal michealangelo(same as the current series)-the heroes in the halfshell they are blamed for the murder of donatello and found not guilty * spyro(same as the skylanders games and netflix series)-he is sued for hurting chaos and is found not guilty * underdog(james earl jones)-he is sent to court when his pills are accused of being steroids and found not guilty * oswald the lucky rabbit(same as epic mickey 2)-he seeks the duo's help when he sues winkler ments for kidnapping him * the inklings-(tara strong and tom kenny)-the main characters of splatoon they are sent to court for grafitti and found not guilty * collin the speed boy-(same as the show) a superhero who can run fast he is sent to court when he is accused of using the drug speed * the trix rabbit-(same as the commercials) a rabbit who constantly tries to get rix cereal and yogurt he sues the kids for not giving him trix and with the duo's help finds them guilty * yogi bear-(dan akroyd) he is sued by ranger sith for stealing picnic baskets and is found not guilty * homestar runner and strong bad-(Mike and craig chapman) the duo is sued for bombing a restaurant and found not guilty * shovel knight-(chris hemsworth) a resident knight and wielder of the shovel blade he is sent to court for digging up private property and found not guilty * the wattersons-(same as the show)-the family of gumball darwin anais richard and nicole watterson they're house is repossessed and they go to court to straighten things out * count duckula old school (same as the show)-he and another count duckula settle they're dispute in court * count duckula new school (same as the show)-he and old school count duckula settle they're disputes in court * star butterfly(same as the show)-she is sent to court for wielding a magic wand and is found not guilty * buster bunny (same as the show)-one of the main stars of tiny toons he sued montanna max for murder of furball and with the duo's help finds him guilty * the monster high girls (same as the show)_they are sued for terrorizing humans and found not guilty * red bird (none he just squawks crash translates since he speaks bird)-he is acussed of stealing eggs and found not guilty * chowder (same as the show)-he is sent to court for eating restaurants out of business and is found not guilty * ko (same as the show)-a kid who wants to be a hero he sued a bully for abuse and with the duo's help finds him guilty * gizmoduck(same as ducktales and darkwing duck)-a robotic hero he is sent to court for wreckless behaviour and found not guilty * knuckles (same in the games)-he is sent to court twice ounce for anger issues and then beating on an official and found not guilty both times * felix the cat (andrew garfield)-he is sent to court for drunk driving and found not guilty * luanloud (same as the loud house)-she is sent to court for taking a prank too far and found not guilty * the samurai pizza cats (same as the show)-they are sent for damage and found not guilty * ash ketchum(same as the pokemon anime series)-he sues team rocket and with the duo's help finds them guilty * captain rockhopper (same as the animated shorts)-he is sent to court for drunk driving and found not guilty * buzz lightyear (gary cole)-this famous space ranger is sent to court for harvesting alien organs and is found not guilty * mickey mouse (dave coulier)-this disney mascot is sent to court for murdering minnie mouse and is found not guilty * chuck e cheese and helen henny(same as the franchise)-the lovely couple of the chuck e cheese pizzeria they want to be a married couple and with the duo's help it comes true * he man (bruce Campbell)-the hero of eternia he seeks the duo's help when he sues skeletor and with they're help finds him guilty * knack(john dimaggio)-a little hero who can turn to different sizes but absorbing blocks he is sent to court for goblin abuse and found not guilty * peter potamus(same as harvey birdman)-he is sent to court for arson and found not guilty * mystery inc(same as the show's and movies)-the gang of mystery solvers are sent to court for trespassing and found not guilty * bonkers(jim cummings)-he is bonker on the head by an abusive boss and with the duo's help finds him guilty but they do complain that bonkers has to find a new voice * jack skelington(rob paulson)-the resident king of halloweentown he is sent to court for scaring innocent people and found not guilty * cloud strife(tom kenny)-a swordsman of many cultures he is sent to court for illegal weaponry and found guilty * samus(kira kosarin)-the bounty hunter of space she sent to court for being a terrorist and found not guilty * cuphead(rob paulson in the style of yakko warner )-a cupheaded hero he is sent to court for cheating at poker and found not guilty * q bert (robert deniro)- a jump orang sphere thing he is sent to court for swearing at the president and found not guilty * mighty mouse(bryan cranston)-a muscle bound heroic mouse he is sent to court for steroid use and found not guilty * nathan drake(ryan reynolds)- the treasure hunter of vast fame he is sent to court when he is accused of possessing illegal drugs and found not guilty * secret squirrel(bill farmer)- a spy squirrel with a trench coat and purple hat mask he is sent to court for massive weapon possession and found not guilty he was also the duo's final client * The Red Guy (Charlie Adler) - He is like his series counterpart only when angered he goes to the extreme. * Hebert P. Bear (Dave B. Mitchell) - The villanous polar bear genius is now a attorney. * Mario and Luigi (both voiced by Charles Martinet) - The two brothers, who rivalies with the lawyer duo, as well as begin two of their most close friends. * pinstripe((robet deniro)-crash's enemy from his game series and former gangster he is crash's arch enemy * Miles edgeworth-a lawyer from ace attorney he is the most challenging lawyer they have ever faced * neo cortex-crash's arch nemesis he is mad genius and uses his mind to win cases but is often foiled by the duo Episodes List of Franklin & Crash episodes Rating Rated TV-PG/PG/PG or mild adult humor, thematic material, some Language and slapstick mayhem with some rated TV-14/12A/PG. Trivia * The series is similar to Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law, another Adult Swim cartoon. * Spy Fox is voiced by Roger Moore of James Bond fame. He also gave Spy Fox a James Bond-style voice. * The original MAD sketch was remade into an 11-minute pilot episode for the Franklin & Crash series, complete with a different animated style and other voice actors. * sonic is no longer a lawyer since being retired Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Parodies Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Crash Banditcoot Category:Crossovers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Adult Swim Category:Mature Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Adult shows Category:MAD Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Crossover Television series Category:TV+PG Category:TV-14